Sand
is the fourth Masher Crafting Item and overall 28th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Stone and Desert Salad. Its market price is 479 - 798 . It is unlocked at Level 28. Description The Crafting Item Sand is a pile of grainy sand with a purple scooper at the side of it. Uses Can be used to craft Desert Salad and Swamp Stew in the Cooking Pot, Mud Pie in the Bakery, Rattle in the Workshop, Polished Stonyx Crystal in the Jeweler, and Rocky Road Donut in the Candy Factory. Sand can also be directly fed to monsters when any monster requests any, or given to the Skyship when it requires orders. Crafting Market availability Purchasability Sand is very difficult to buy without someone else beating you to buying it. If you need Sand, buy it immediately upon first seeing it, and do so without even thinking. Sellability Sand will sell very, very well when advertised, especially in groups of 5 or less. Being the most difficult intermediate Crafting Item in terms of availability and level unlocking, though less so of mass-producing Sand (unlike Coconut Cheese, which although also low in availability is also difficult to mass-produce but available to many players). Sand will definitely make the perfect Crafting Item to mass-produce, as Sand will sell very quickly when advertised and is used in a wide variety of Crafting Items. They will sell in fewer than 30 seconds at max when advertised. Be aware that Sand also can sell very quickly if not directly advertised, especially when players can spy on other people's Markets. Skyship requirements Sand is a difficult one to produce lots of, especially when you have to deal with many loads of Stone to produce exclusively for all the Sand. So the Skyship asks for 1-4 Sands per order, summing up to either 3, 6, 9, or 12 Sands per Skyship. Strategy To mass-produce Sand, you'll need to mass-produce Stone too. To provide enough stone for some Sand, ensure you're Masher(s) are well upgraded and that the Bogs have an even number of slots, unless you have an even number of Bogs designated for Stone production. Wait every 40-60 minutes per extra Sand if using one Bog, or 20-30 minutes per extra Sand if using two Bogs. Since Sand is a rather major intermediate Crafting Item, since it is difficult to make (3 hours if making Sand with all raw material time costs stacked, 2 hours for Sand itself) and many Crafting Items (6 Crafting Items) require Sand, Sand will sell very quickly regardless of price and quantity. Mass-production of Sand is well-recommended for making lots of coins, due to the nature of its production difficulty. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. It takes a total of 3 hours to craft up Sand. Notes *This is the last major intermediate Crafting Item to be unlocked. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Crafting Items Category:Masher